


2030 - a Destiel one-shot

by MyNameIsian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Castiel is Sorry, Episode 3, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, S15x03, Season 15, dean is just an asshole, happy end, season 15 spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsian/pseuds/MyNameIsian
Summary: Based on season 15 episode 3 from Supernatural.English Songfic!Song: 2030-die lochisThis song is german and will be translated into english.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	2030 - a Destiel one-shot

Song: 2030-die lochis

Ich will nur weg  
Kein Plan wo ich hin will  
Beziehung wurde Kampf gegen Windmühlen  
Ich komm nach Hause, du gehst schon penn'  
I just want to go,   
Don't know where I want to go   
Relationships became fights against windmills   
I'm coming home, you are already asleep.

Dean looked at him. He could barely see the dissapointment in his face. He failed. Castiel failed, with everything. He tried to save this man, wanted the best for him, he raised him from hell, saved him so many times, but all Dean is able to, is to blame Castiel for Mary's death.   
,,My Powers are failing Dean, I tried to talk to you"   
Yeah he really tried to talk with him, but especially about his feelings for the Winchester. ,,over and over but you just don't want to hear it"

Wozu noch 'ne Pause?  
Macht doch keinen Sinn, ey  
Nein, du siehst mich nicht mehr an  
Why do we need a break?   
This dosen't make sense, yeah   
You don't even look at me anymore.

,,You still blame me for Mary" Castiel whispered. He failed. Castiel just wanted the Winchester to love him, but yeah as Dean said, this always what goes wrong, is him. ,,I don't think there's anything left to say" Castiel turn Dean his back. Aomething he had never done. It was typically Dean to do this, blame Castiel for everythibg,but Castiel stood loyal. Tried to be perfect to Dean. Tried that Dean somehow could love him.

Und die Verbindung bricht zusamm'  
Es hat alles so schön angefang'  
Doch ich guck mir das Ende nicht mehr an  
And the Connection is breaking,   
This seemed to be so beautiful,   
But I don't want to see this ending

,,Where are you going?" Dean asked the smaller one.  
,,Jack ia dead, Chuck is gone. You and Sam have each other"   
He turned back to Dean, tears in his eyes ,,Maybe it's time for me to move on" he walks straight to the stairs. Dean still in silent, with his whisky in his hand.

Ich weiß nicht, ob das noch reicht  
Ich seh' uns zwei nicht in 2030  
Doch eigentlich sind wir uns schon einig  
Wir waren zum Scheitern verdammt  
I don't know if this is enough   
But I don't see us in 2030   
But we both know it   
That we were meant to break.

He's taking a sip. Looking after Castiel. Castiel's hand is touching the door as Dean said ,,Wait Cas..." Cas turned again to Dean. Dean stood his whisky beside him and walked to Cas, but satayed at the start from the stairs. ,,Yes you are dead to me. My mum was everything I only wanted! I just wanted a freaking happy life! Crap I just want my parents back, a beautiful wife and kids! I don't want that this things like vampires or angels exist!" Castiel looked staright back, emotionless at him. ,,You don't want me to exist?" He whispered and looked at Dean. ,,I know how much you do hate me now, I know I am dead to you, but that you wish, that I am dead, or that I had never exist, or that we would have never knew each other. It hurts more than the fact, that I'm dead to you and that you will never love me back."

Machst mir 'ne Szene die ganze Nacht  
So viel geredet und nichts gesagt  
All unsere Pläne doch Baby  
Wir waren zum Scheitern verdammt  
You're redicioules the whole night,   
So much talking and haven't said anything   
All our plans but baby  
We were meant to break.

A little, silent tear came down Castiels cheek. Dean looked at him shooked, after seconds he realised, what Castiel said. ,,Cas... Stop talking shit! You just want, that I will trust you again and that I will say sorry, that I blame you for my mum! But not that way Cas! How could you dare to play with feelings! That isn't you!"   
,,Dean... I don't play with you're feelings... I do-"   
,,No you don't!"

Nur noch Probleme, Tränen und Stress  
Unsere Wege trennen sich jetzt  
Du weißt ich muss gehen  
Denn Baby: wir waren zum Scheitern verdammt  
Only problems, tears and stress   
Our roads are breaking apart now   
You know I have to go   
'cause baby: we were meant to break.

Dean was angry, very angry. He take out of his jacket an angel blade and came across Cas. Cas eyes are going wide. ,,Dean... What do you think you're doing?"   
,,I'll kill you! You are useless! Cas nobody cares, that you're broken!"   
And Castiel rembered his and Balphagores talk.   
,,Don't think that Dean and Sam care about you. They are just using you" the black haired said and the demon answered ,,oh damn, you learned that the hard way?"   
Deab wasn't himself anymore. And Cas could say, that Dean was pre-drunk.

Gespräche nur noch per FaceTime  
Frage mich kann das überhaupt echt sein?  
Wir streiten andauernd  
Mehr als wir uns sehen  
Conversations lonly per facetime  
Asking myself, could this be real?   
We are only fighting   
More than we do see us.

Chuck saw all this coming. Chuck, Castiels father, gave him Dean, because he knew Dean would one day kill Cas and after that realize, that Dean loves Castiel. Castiel decide, to not fight against this, he will let Dean kill him. One punch right into the face.   
Whatever.

Doch sind nicht mehr sauer  
Sind das schon gewöhnt, yeah  
Und wir liegen hier zusammen  
Doch ich spür nur noch Distanz  
Es hat alles so schön angefangen  
Doch ich schau mir das Ende nicht mehr an  
But we're not angry anymore,   
We are used to it   
And we are laying here together  
And All I do feel is distance   
It all seemed to be beautiful   
But I don't want to see the end

He punched him into the stomach.   
One. Two. Three times.   
Castiel is lying on the floor, Dean put the knife in the air, over Castiels chest. You could hear Castiel whisper ,,I love you" and the next thing Dean has done-

Ich weiß nicht ob das noch reicht   
Ich sehe uns zwei nicht mehr in 2030   
Denn eigentlich sind wir uns schon einig  
Wir waren zum scheitern verdammt  
I don't know, if this is enough  
I don't see us together in 2030  
'Cause we are on the same page  
We were meant to break.

He stabbed the knife next to Castiels face. Dean, with tears in his eyes, realizing what he nearly had done. ,,I'm sorry..." He whispered and kissed the angel underneath him.

Thank you so much for reading my one shot!   
(1111 Words)  
Should this turn into a two-shot? (the next chapter than would be a smut)


End file.
